Bella, I'm Sorry
by Maggie Davis
Summary: Takes place during NM after Edward leaves Bella. Jasper, can't move on with his life, know what almost happened at Bella's birthday and secretly stays behind to watch over her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! This is my first fanfic in years! I would LOVE feedback and if someone would like to be my beta…that would be awesome! I know I am terrible with grammar and any help would be much appreciated!

As y'all I do not own Twilight or any of the character! All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer!

JPOV

_I can hear her. I've heard the same thing every night for months now. I did this. This is my fault._

Like every night I sit outside her window and rest against the tree and try to send calming waves up to her. She's crying, but its more than crying. She's breaking and I can't calm her down because I'm breaking too. I can't get everyone's looks out of my head. They tried to tell me it was okay. That it wasn't my fault, but it was. _I _was the one who attacked her. _I _was the one who almost killed her...I shutter every time I think about that night. It changed everything. Edward hates me, but he also thanks me because now she finally understands what he meant when he said that _we_aren't the good guys. Rosalie could care less and Emmet feels bad about what happened. He doesn't blame me. Carlisle and Esme try to comfort me, but it feels forced. I know they think of me as part of the family, but I'm not a Cullen. They didn't create me...

Alice.

She tries to pretend that she's not upset with me, but she's lying. You can't lie to an empath. We always know. Things are strained with us. She keeps looking at me with this look on her face. I don't know how to describe it...I just know that she's disappointed in me. It's not like I didn't warn her. I told her that I needed to hunt before Bella's party, but like the little control freak she is, she would let me because I would ruin the new shirt she got me. Which of course, I told her; I could just take it off and put back on when I got back. But still. This was my fault. I should have gone out to hunt anyway. It would have saved my family from falling apart.

*Screaming*

That's Bella. She's having another nightmare again. She does this every night too. Charlie no longer checks on her. This first night I came here, I almost jumped threw her window to save her from who ever or whatever was attacking her. Charlie got to her before I could do anything, which shocked me. How could he beat me to her room? I soon found out that this wasn't a onetime thing. She's done it before. Charlie used to sleep outside her room and wait for her to wake up screaming. He stopped checking on her a few weeks ago. It really didn't do much good anyway. This is when I send calming waves to her, you'd think that she would be used to these dreams, but she wakes up screaming from them every night. I wish I knew what was happening in her dreams. I can feel her go through a rollercoaster of emotions. Joy, love, happiness, confusion, disappointment, worry...it just gets worse from there. I want to go to her and ask her what is happening in her dreams, but I probably don't really want to know the answer...I fear she's dreaming about me and how I almost killed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thank you so much everyone who took the time to read the first chapter. I've never had so many people pm and favorite one of my stories before! You guys seriously made my day. I hope you like this next chapter! I won't always update this quickly, but I will try to never go more than a week between updates! Enjoy friends!

Take heart!  
>~Maggie<p>

No, I don't own Twilight! Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!

JPOV

I know a lot of you are wondering why I'm here. Here in Forks, that is. Why didn't I go find Char and Peter? I can't face them either. Peter calls me often and tells me he understands which I know he means it, but I don't know. He knows my secret. Hell, he's the one that told me. Yep, Peter knows things. Don't ask me how, because I have no idea. It's just one of his gifts. He drives me crazy with his gift though. Always calling and leaving me cryptic messages and I never have any clue what in the world he is talking about. I trust him, though. I trust him with my life. He's the reason that I'm here in Forks. Called me up about six weeks after we left Forks, told me to get my big ol' butt back here.

_Flashback_

"Jasper, I love you. You know I always will, but right now. I just can't be around you. It just hurts too much." Alice paused and slowly raised her eyes to look at me. "I just can't forgive you for trying to take Bella from us. If Edward hadn't read your mind and reacted as fast as he did..."

"I would have killed her." Alice, still looking at me, begging me with her eyes to understand what she was trying to say.

"Jasper," She said calmly "I just don't see you in the same way anymore." I felt my non-existing heart stop. She couldn't really mean it. "Jasper, I really mean it." I'm an idiot. She meant it. "I think maybe you should think about calling up Peter, stay with him and Char for a while?" I knew in my heart that she was right, but I didn't want to leave the Cullens, I needed them. I needed their love, support...forgiveness. Although I could never ask, because I don't think they would mean it. At least not right now and them giving me forgiveness without meaning it...would be worse.

"Okay Alice, I'll call Peter." She smiled grimly at me, slowly nodded her head and walked away. I waited until I heard our bedroom door shut before I pulled my cell phone from my pocket. I dialed Peter's number and listened for him to pick up.

"Pet-" Before I could even finish his name, he interrupted me.

"Go Back to Forks." I had to of misunderstood him

"Forks? Why would I go back there? You know why we left, Peter."

"Stop questioning me, Major. Not get off your phone and pack a bag and get your big ol' butt back to Forks." With that, he hung up on me.

*End flashback*

So here I am back at the crime scene. With my victim not even 20 feet from me. I really need to hunt; Bella's blood is smelling better by the minute. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if she were MY singer. She already smells amazing as it is. Well, I should get myself up and go for a hunt. It's Saturday, Bella never leaves the house on Saturdays, and so I know she'll be here when I get back. I look back up at her window and send a few more calming waves at her. Then I take off.

I love running. One of the perks of being a vampire is that running...it's like flying. Our senses keep us from running into tree or tripping over logs. When you stop and look around seeing all the branches, trees and moss covered logs and you are just like 'How did I not run into you?' I swear we're flying.

I wait here for a minute and listen to the sounds around me. I can hear birds singing their morning songs and a creek flowing about 5 miles away. This is my favorite time of day. It's so peaceful, well at least until I start a hunt. I hear it. A heartbeat. A grizzle, that'll do. He sounds real pissed too. I take off running and I see that my new meal is distracted by something in the water. He will be an easy target. I take him down in one swift move and break his neck. He doesn't need to suffer any more than he has to. I quickly bite into his neck and devour his blood. Yes, I waited almost too long to hunt. A grizzle should satisfy me, but I'm still hungry. I hear a doe and her little ones, I spare them. I just can't kill them. They're too sweet and too innocent. I know y'all probably think I'm weird for saying that. I can have a soft side too, ya know. A buck isn't too far away. I will take him down.

After I've had my fill all I want to do is to get back to Bella, but I stink. So, I head back to the Cullen house. We left so quickly after the accident that most of our belongings are still there. The girls were more than okay with. It meant they got to go shopping again. Oh man did they shop. I have never seen so many bags when they got back from their shopping trip. Women, I just don't get what the fuss is all about. They spend money on an outfit and wear it once and never even look at it again. Me, I just want a couple pairs of pants and a few white t-shirts and a good pair of boots. I don't want to be here in the house for too long, so I head up to my and Alice's old room and quickly shower and change into clean cloths and my favorite pair of cowboy boots. I've been thinking about it a lot today and I've decided that I need to talk to Bella. Today. I've been here long enough now and it is about time I go and talk to her. I head back to Bella's; she should be awake by now.

When her house came into view, something was off. I skidded to a stop and looked. Her truck was gone. Now, I know it has to be Saturday, because yesterday was Friday, Friday is always exam day. Bella is always more stressed on Fridays, but where did she go? She never goes out on the weekends. I know, I have to find her, but I have no idea where to begin. So, I start heading in towards town. My phone rings. Peter.

"Hello?"

"Oh don't you 'hello' me like you don't know who's calling!" I have to chuckle at that. I love Peter; he really is like my brother. Him and Char, they're good people.

"Hello Peter! How's are you and Char?"

"Now, that is better. We're good, brother. We miss you."

"I miss you guys too. Now why are you calling me, Peter?"

I hear him chuckle "You're going the wrong way."

"What?"

"I don't know what you're doing, but I know whatever it is, that you aren't going the right way."

"Thanks Peter. That's helpful."

"My pleasure, Major!" I can picture him bowing as he says this. Oh Peter, what a character.

"Bye Peter. Give Char my love!"

"Oh I will give her more than that!" I hang up. I do not need to hear about THAT.

I didn't realize that while I was talking with him that I had started walking towards the high school. I thought I would look there, but I guess I'll turn around. I take off running, hoping that I will find her relatively fast. I did. And I didn't like what I saw. I caught up with her right as her truck crossed the treaty line. She's going to La Push. I want to panic, because I just do not trust those wolf boys. They're dangerous, more so than the "cold ones". At least, we can calm ourselves, well usually. I realized that I'm standing in the street. If Bella looked in her rearview mirror, she would see me. I duck into the trees. I really hope she didn't see me. Her truck keeps going and disappears out of my sight. This isn't good. I can't protect her over there. I have no idea what's going on. I feel that panic starting to rise again. I think about crossing the line, but I can't. Those wolves are stupid and wouldn't even give me a chance to explain myself before they ripped me apart. All I can do now is wait and pray that Bella is okay and will come home soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello friends! I want to thank you guys for taking the time to read my story! It means the world to me. I have NEVER had so many hits/favorites/alerts for a story before. You guys are amazing and I hope you will continue reading this! Please review if you can! It means so much to me! Even if you don't like the story, I would love to read your thoughts and input!

~Maggie

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

BPOV

"Bella, are you up yet? We need to talk." Charlie calls up to me.

"Yeah, dad. I'll be out in a minute" I slowly pull my hair up in a ponytail and mistakenly catch my reflection in the mirror. 'Gosh, what's happened to me?' I look like a ghost or something. My eyes have dark circles under them, I'm paler than normal and my hair is fragile and lifeless. I want to cry, seeing how ugly I've become. I can't help it though. I can't stop thinking about he who remains nameless. I still can't believe that he's gone. I feel like he died. Almost wish he had, because then at least I would know why he hasn't returned. I feel like I'm stuck in quicksand. The more I struggle, the more I sink into it...

I take one more quick look at myself in the mirror. I take a deep breath and turn off the light. I better go see what Charlie wants. He's probably just telling me that he's going fishing with Billy.

"Yeah, dad?" I say as I walk down the stairs. He's sitting in the kitchen and looks up at me and stares. He looks like he's about to cry. He's breaking my heart. My daddy should never cry because of me.  
>"Bells, this has got to stop." His voice broke as he said this.<p>

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Of course I know what he's talking about, but I don't know what to do. I know I can't keep going on like this...

"This-this, whatever this is, Bella. I know you're upset about Edward and his family leaving, but you have got to move on. This isn't living." I sit there watching him. My heart is breaking and it's taking everything in me not to lash out at him "I talked to your mother and she wants you to move in with her and Phil." I try to cut him off, but holds up his hand, saying that he isn't finished. "Now kid, I don't want you to, but your mother is being persistent. I talked her into giving you a few more weeks to make a change, but if you don't start moving on with life... I'm going to have to insist you move to Florida." I can't hold in now. The tears are coming.

"Dad, n-no no! You can't make me move. I don't want to. This isn't fair. Please, please don't make me move away." I practically throw myself at my dad. Sobbing into his shoulder.

"Then you have to make an effort to move on Bella. I don't want you to move kid. I just got you back, but I can't keep seeing you waste away like this."

"I'll change dad. I'll do better. I promise! I promise!" I look up at him. I know I have to change. I know I can't go on living like I have been. I'm just a shell of my old self and I feel like at any second I will shatter into a million pieces. Charlie wraps his arms around me, holding me firm to him. After a few seconds he breaks the silence.

"I spoke with Billy this morning and I don't want you to get upset with me, but I told Billy what is going on and he wants you to go visit with him and Jacob this morning. I have to go into work today or else I would insist on a father daughter day. I just don't want you to be here alone and besides Billy and Jacob miss you. Please, go see them today."

"Jacob?" He never even crossed my mind. I forgot about him. He's always been really nice to me.

"He's a real good kid, Bells. You need a good and supportive friend in your life right now and I feel like that friend could be him. Go talk to him. See how it goes."

"Okay dad, I'll go see them today" I try to smile at my dad, but I'm sure it was more like a grimace. My dad smiles right back at me. This pleased him. I don't know what's going to happen, but I can't keep doing this to myself.

"Sounds good kid. They're expecting you, so get going. I'll see you later tonight." He hugs me one last time and I get up and hold my head high and walk out to my truck. I need to do this. I need to be around people again. I just really hope this works. I don't know what I'll do if it doesn't.

I climb into my old, rusty, beast of a truck and head towards La Push. This is going to be good. I need this. At least I will keep telling myself that. It's weird, it's like I know I'm around people all day at school, but I feel...alone. No one understands what I'm going through and I can't talk to anyone about him, because they will never understand. Maybe this is why I can't move on, I can't be honest with anyone and I want to talk to someone. Anyone, but I can't. I know I can't.

I'm almost to Jacob's house. He must have heard me coming down the road, because he's outside waiting for me. I barely stop and have the car in park, when my door is ripped open and I am dragged out and engulfed by two strong arms. Jacob. Why didn't I come see him sooner? I haven't been hugged like this since...ever. Billy must have told Jacob what happened with Edward and me...it's like he's trying to hold me together. Jacob finally lets me go and I try to find the right words to say, but I'm afraid if I open my mouth to talk, I will end up crying and I can't do that to Jacob. I won't be able to stop. He must sense my dilemma and starts talking.

"Bells, I know he hurt you, but I will never hurt you like that. I know you and I are barely even friends, but I will take care of you. I will do whatever you need me to do, to help you move on in life." Before he can say anymore, I jump into his arms and hold onto him for dear life.

"Thank you, Jacob." I slowly release my death grip on him and he takes my hand and walks me into the house. We spend the rest of the day hanging out and catching up with each other.

First the first time since Edward left, I feel like I'm going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Thanks again for checking out my story! I am so excited about how many people have favorited this fic! You guys are truly the best! :) Please read and review! I know how much it means to y'all when people review your stories! If you review my story...I promise to read and review yours! :)))

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

JPOV

Today has been miserable. I'm not one to get stressed, but I can't lie to ya... I have never felt so much stress before. I'm starting to lose it. I am so worried about Bella. It's getting dark and I STILL haven't heard anything. If my heart were still alive, it would be racing. I'm worried sick! I've been pacing under Bella's window for the last two hours. Yeah, I came back here after my attempt to cross the treaty line. Yeah, that was stupid. What happened, you ask? I guess, I'll tell you.

After I couldn't hear Bella's truck, I crept out of the woods and started debating about crossing the treaty line. This would be a huge risk that could possibly endanger myself and all the the Cullens. Crossing the treaty line would mean that the treaty was over. We would be fair game. There's more Cullens than there are wolves, but I'm the only one here right now. I had to make sure Bella was okay though. The only thing is, I wasn't exactly sure where she was going, but I had a pretty good idea that she was heading towards The Blacks. She was going to see Jacob. I remember his father, Billy, is good friends with Charlie. Billy, of course, is NOT a fan of me. Actually, no one in the pack, present or past, like me. Not that they like the Cullens, but they know too much about my past...that's another story though. This is about me wanting Bella safely back in her room, where I can watch over her, protect her and listen to her heartbeat and help her get through each day. I had been pacing the treaty line for almost an hour, when I had had enough! I needed to find Bella and I needed to find her NOW! I looked towards the woods on each side of me. I couldn't see nothin' and figure the coast was clear.

Right when I was about to make a break for it, an enormous sized wolf appeared in front of my face. He's baring his teeth and growling. He was ready to attack. Normally, I could have taken him down without any problems, but I must have been so caught up in my thoughts, that I never heard him. I slowly backed away, showing that I meant no harm. I sent calming waves towards to the wolf until he calmed down. I prayed it would work, because he looked like he was about to cross onto my side of the line to take me down, which I would have deserved for breaking the treaty...well, almost breaking it. We both stared at each other, waiting for the other to leave. We stayed like this for quite some time, but he finally gave up and left. Uley, yep, he's just like his great grandfather. I admired his grandfather, he was a good leader. He will be too.

After that, I thought it best if I headed back to Bella's and wait for her there.

So, here I am. Still pacing, praying to God that those stupid mutts haven't touched her. I have to do it, I have to talk to her. She probably doesn't even know what those boys are (or will be) She isn't safe with them. I have no idea how she's going to react when she sees me, but I can't put her in harm's way again. It would be my fault if something happened to her. Again. I just can't let that happen.

Finally, finally! I hear her old beat up truck coming down the road. She's about two miles from home. I sigh with relief, knowing that she's almost home safe and sound. I'm going to go talk to her before she gets inside and tell her I'll meet her in her room. I don't want her freaking out if she walks in and finds me sitting her bed. I have no idea what to say though.

I start listening to her heartbeat and trying to get a feel on her emotions. Her heartbeat is...normal. Light even. Well, at least lighter than it has been. Strange, I can't pinpoint what her emotions are. Is she laughing? No, she's singing! Well, I'll be darn, she's listening to music. That's a first. I don't recall that last time she listened to music. It reminds her of him. Good thing her windows are up, she cannot sing for anything. I snicker at this. I can see her now, she can't see me yet and I am surprised to see her smiling. Bella's smiling. I stop breathing. I can't believe what I'm seeing. She's laughing and smiling and crying. She's letting it all out. Finally. She's getting her emotions out. It's a rollercoaster of emotions. She's letting go. She's letting Edward go. I smile to myself, I can't talk to her now. After all this time, she's taking a couple of steps towards moving on. I have never felt more proud of her, than I do right at this moment. I know now that Bella's going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi friends! Sorry it took me so long to get this update up! I can't tell y'all how much your reviews and messages mean to me! You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have another A/N at the bottom! *Chapter Updated (grammer errors)

I do not own Twilight.

It's been a few weeks since Bella spent that first day out in La Push. I'm not exactly sure what happened while Bella was there, but whatever it was...she's better. Much better. She's smiling more and she's eating more. She looks amazing. I have to admit that I'm a bit jealous, because I wish it could have been me, that put that smile on her face. What am I saying? I have no idea... I guess it really doesn't matter who or what caused the Bella to snap out of her depression. She's back. Bella, is back. I still don't like those mutts, but if they make her happy...well I guess I have to give them some sort of credit or something. Since Bella's been doing better, I feel like I can finally leave her alone and go hunt without worrying about her. I really need to hunt too. I've waited too long to hunt again.

So, I was on my way to go hunting when I was hit with a tidal wave of emotions. It hurts so much that I had to stop running and I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around my chest. It felt like I was about to rip in half. Someone must be dying, somewhere. I can't smell any blood and that's when it hits me. I've felt this pain before. Bella. I race back to her house. If those mutts have hurt her, I swear, I will kill every last one of them. I jump into the tree outside her window and I watch her...she's breaking. Not like when I first got here, when she was crying over him... Something definitely happened though. She's crying so hard, that it's hurting her head. Charlie isn't home, he must be working late. I have to go to her, but I can't. It's been too long since my last hunt. With all the crying that she's doing, it's causing her heart to beat faster. Her face is red, filled with blood. I would like to say I would be okay holding her, but I can't risk it. I will not put her life in danger again. I take off. I have to feed as quickly as possible. It hurts me to run away from her when she's like this. She's breaking my heart, but I will find what I'm looking for and I will be back to Bella before nightfall.

I quickly take down an old grizzle; he didn't put up much of a fight, too old. He won't satisfy me for long. I need something a little bit younger. My phone starts ringing in my pocket and when I look to see whose calling, I stop dead in my tracks.

"Alice?"

"Jasper, where are you? Please tell me you're with Bella. I need to hear that you're with Bella." She's freaking out so much that she's freaking me out.

"Alice, Alice calm down. No, I'm not will Bella. What's going on?" She makes this sound, I think it's a sobbing scream.

"Noo, no, no. You have to be with her. Why did you leave?"

"Alice, you're really starting to scare me. What's wrong with Bella?" She pauses. She must be searching for Bella in her visions. She gasps. "Alice, please. Please. Tell me what happened."

"She's gone." I stop breathing and force myself to take a shaky breath

"What do you mean? Gone?"

"I started getting glimpses of Bella. She's trying to make up her mind with what she wants to do. You weren't supposed to leave her today. You were supposed to leave tomorrow." I have no idea what she means. "Jasper." She pauses again and I can tell she's trying to figure out exactly what she needs to say to me. "Jasper, the last vision I got was Bella jumping off the cliff in La Push. Everything goes dark after that. I can no longer see Bella. She's go-" I didn't mean to be rude, but I hung up an Alice. I couldn't let her finish what she was saying. Bella is NOT gone. She's still up in her room and I will go to her and I will wrap her up in my arms and I will keep her safe and I will never let anything bad happen to her. I take off towards her house again.

I see her truck still in the driveway and I smile with relief. She's still here. I knew she would be here. I know this is crazy of me, but I call out her name. She's going to know one way or another that I am here now. "Bella!" I call to her as soon as I step foot on her drive way. I slow my run to a more human pace. "Bella!" I knock on her door. I'm too impatient. I try the door knob, it's unlocked. I run in. "Bella! It's Jasper!" I quickly look around her house, she's upstairs. "I'm coming up, Bella!" I run upstairs and I don't even knock, I just barge into her room. "Bella!" I stop. It's empty. The restroom, maybe she's needs a human moment. I turn around and head over to it. The door's open. She's not here either. Charlie! Maybe she's in Charlie's room. I run and check. She's not there either. I feel myself panicking. I sit down on the top step and hold my head between my hands and bring my knees up to my chest. I'm freaking out. Where is she? She's, she's at Angela's or maybe she made up with Jessica. Maybe she went to the book store. Or went to get a coffee? I get up and race down the stairs. I will find her. My phone rings. Peter.

"You know where she is, stop messing around, Major." He hangs up. That's all I needed to hear. Treaty or not, I'm about to cross the line. No mutt, will be able to stop me now.

I race over the treaty line and I know those mutts will be on my flank soon. Actually I hear them now. There's two behind me and I hear more heading my way. They will not keep me from reaching Bella. I push myself faster to the cliffs. The wolves are gaining on me. I may have underestimated them. One is about to take me down from behind. Another on each side of me. I'm surrounded. I can barely make out the edge of the cliffs. I am so close. Then I see her. Just barely. Just a tiny dot. Like an ant falling into the water. "NO!" I roar and I scare one of the mutts and he takes off and I grab the one that's behind me and throw him far into the forest and he hits a tree. I kick the third one in the throat and easily take him down. He's fighting me, but he's gasping for air. To keep him down longer. I take his hing leg and break it over my knee. He howls in pain, but he and I both know that he will be just fine. He will be healed before I reach the cliff. He's down and I can hear more wolves approaching. I take off towards the water. I have to find her. I have to save her. If those mutts only knew what was happening.

I reach the top of the cliff. I search the waters for her. It takes a minute, but a spot her. I don't hesitate and I dive in. I reach her quickly and pull her up the the surface. She's not breathing. She's blue. I might be too late. I race to the shore with Bella's lifeless body cradled in my arms. I'm not alone when I step out onto the shore. The rest of the mutts are there. Waiting for me in the forest. They're about to attack when they see that I'm carrying something. They back off and I know they must be confused and they're talking to each other. I can relax a bit and I look down at Bella and I have no idea what to do. She might really be gone, but I have to try. I know what CPR is, but I don't think I can do it. I might crush her. I've seen when humans have done it and even they leave bruises. I can't, I can't risk it! I might be crushing her now and not even realize it. I'm not normally this close to a human, unless I'm killing or changing them. I start to panic again and I fall to my knees. She's going to die, right here, in my arms and I can't do a thing about it. But they can.

"Please." My throat is dry and my voice is hoarse. "Please, you have to help me." I look up into the line of trees. I know they can hear me. "You have to save her. I can't do it. I might kill her. Please. Please." I know I'm begging and that is not something the Major does, but I am desperate. I hear some rustling in the trees and see two boys step out onto the beach. Jacob, he's limping, but his broken leg is healing. The other is Embry. He was the one I threw into the tree. He's winded, but he's fine. I make eye contact with Jacob. "I'm not sorry I crossed the line and I'm not sorry that I hurt you guys. Now you see why I had to do it." I could see Jacob and Embry looking at each other, but neither one is stepping any closer. Do they not see that it's Bella? "Jacob." He seems surprised that I know who he is. "Jacob, it's Bella!" His eyes grow wide and his jaw drops and I can hear the wolves rustling around again. I was right. They can't see as far as I can. They had no idea what or who I was holding. They just knew that it's me. Jacob starts running towards me and Embry hesitates. I slowly place Bella on the sand. He's afraid of me. He knows that I can hurt him. I don't want him to be afraid. So, I have to let go of Bella. I slowly stand up and look at Jacob, he's fearful too. I did just break his leg. He's conflicted. He wants to be by Bella's side, but he's afraid I will hurt him again. I slowly back away. We're wasting time. "Please, Jacob. Embry. You have to save her." Embry runs up behind Jacob and nudges him. They're still not convinced that I won't hurt them. "Please!" I pause and take a breath and look at the two boys standing in front of me. "I'm in love with her."

Hey y'all! So, what did you think? I know the grammar and spelling is rough. Sorry about that! Please, please review! What do think you think of me doing this chapter again in Bella's POV?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my dear readers! Thank you so much for the review and PM! You guys are fantastic and I love reading your thoughts and critiques! I went ahead and wrote Chapter 5 in Bella's POV. Some people had asked if Bella was trying to commit suicide and I really had to think about it. This is what I came up with! I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

It's been three weeks since my first trip to La Push. Every day is better than the last. I feel like me again! Well, a different me. A better me. A stronger me. My heart still hurts and I do long for Edward from time to time...but I'm okay. I'm moving on and I'm making friends and doing hobbies! Jake and his friend, Embry have been amazing. I adore them. They have been so kind and very comforting. They understand that I was deeply hurt by Edward and his family and they just want to see me smile again. I owe them so much. They've been my rock to lean on! They even taught me how to ride a motorcycle and got Mike Newton to leave me alone. I have to laugh at that memory. Poor Mike. He just didn't stand a chance with my two new "body guards." Embry and Jake can be quite intimidating when they want to be. I try to spend every free minute I get with them...So, here I am, driving to Jake's house. We're going cliff diving today. I'm terrified of heights, but Embry and Jake promised me that they will both jump with me. I'm scared, but really excited. Who would have thought that I would become such a daredevil? First the motorcycles and now this? What would Edward think of me now?

I pull up to Jake's house and turn off my truck and jump on out. Well, that's strange. Usually I'm surrounded by them before I can get out of my truck. I guess they didn't hear me? I go ahead and walk out to the garage, it's where we spend most mornings and the guys might have gotten caught up with a project. I poke my head inside, but the lights are out. Strange indeed. I turn around and walk over to the house and knock on the door. I expected Jake to open the door, but instead I got Billy.

"Hello Bella. Jake's not here." What?

"When will he be back? We had plans today." Billy is giving me his 'I know something, but I'm not going to tell you what it is' face. He gives me the same look every time a Cullen is brought up in conversations

"He won't be back anytime soon. I'm sorry Bella, but you should go now." What the heck!

"Where is he? Is he at Embry's? I can just go over there, you know."

"He's not there either. Just go home Bella." He just slammed the door in my face. Okay. This is getting really strange. I was just here yesterday and Jake didn't bother telling me he was leaving? What about Embry? Maybe he's home and he can tell me what's going on.

I run over to Embry's and knock on his front door. He opens it and looks completely taken off guard.

"Bella? What-what are you doing here?"

"I-I I came to see if Jake was here. I thought we were going to the cliffs today." He scratches his head and glances over his shoulder. Someone else is there. He clears his throat and looks me directly in the eyes.

"Bella, I don't know exactly how to tell you this, but we don't want to see you anymore." As his words settled into my mind and realize what he just said. I've heard these words before. Not the same exact words, but the same meaning behind them. My pulse started picking up and I feel myself start to shake. I can't look at Embry. He's saying something else, but I don't want to hear any more. I feel dizzy and the ground feels like there's an earthquake under my feet. Tears are pooling into my eyes. I can't breathe. I slowly turn around and take off. I run as fast as I can. I just want to get out of here. They don't want me. Just like Edward didn't want me. It's happening all over again. I hear Embry calling after me, but I can't listen to what he's try to say to me. He doesn't leave his house anyway. He's not running after me.

I jump into my truck and I look up and I can see Billy watching me through a window. He doesn't want me either. My dad's friend who watched me grow up. Even HE doesn't want me around. Soon Charlie won't want me either. I put my truck in reverse and start to drive home and that's when it hits me. Soon no one will want me. My mom, Phil, Angela. I can't take this anymore. I can't go through this again. Suddenly I know what to do. I swerve my truck around and step on the gas and before I know what's happening. I'm out of my truck and looking up at the cliffs. I was supposed to be here anyway. Just now, I'm alone and there's no one to help me. I'm determined though. I can do this. I pull my jacket off a lay it on my truck. I can't be that hard to jump off. I don't need Jake or Embry to help me. I'm going to do this for myself. This is probably the stupidest thing I have ever done, but this is something that I am going to do on my own. I have to lean on myself now. I will NOT go back to that sad girl I was just a few weeks ago. I smile to myself and take deep breath and make my way to the top of the cliff.

I kind of thought, I would have chickened out by now, but here I am, looking out into the ocean. It's peaceful up here. I feel like I can see forever far away. There's a light breeze and I feel...free. I take off my shoes and bracelets and rings and place them carefully on the ground. I will be back for them. I look out into the ocean one last time and jump.

This is the most exhilarating feeling. It's like I'm fly, not falling. I'm not even looking at the water, because something has caught my eye. There, on the shore line, I see something and I swear I just heard someone yelling 'No.' I don't have time to figure it out, because I hit the water. I was not anticipating how cold this water would be. It's like a million degrees below zero, but I don't really mind. I just let myself sink and sink. I wonder how much longer until I hit the bottom. I should be trying to get back to the surface, but I just don't want to. And then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello faithful readers! Thank you for being patient with me. I've been sick and having a little bit of problems with dyslexia…so, I really had to work on this chapter. I hope all enjoy it! Please review! I have a couple of ideas bouncy around in my head about how to end this story, but I do want to know if y'all want to see Bella and Jasper having a sort of Cullen family reunion? Finding out what Alice really thinks? What will Edward think? Let me know your thoughts!

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

JPOV

I don't think there's anything scarier, than watching someone you love slip away right before your eyes and not be able to do a darn thing about it. I hate that I have to just stand here and watch these boys try to save the life of the girl I love. I'm absolutely terrified right now and that says a lot, considering my past. I want to help, but what can I really do? I have to let them be, but this is killing me, I just want to be by her side, but every time I take even a step closer I hear growls coming from the trees. I know that they wouldn't think twice before they ripped me to shreds. So, I step back and wait.

"Come on Bella. Breathe!" Jacob is breathing for her, while Embry is trying to pump the air into her lungs.

"Breathe Bells! Breathe!"

It feels like it's been hours since they started the CPR, but it's only been minutes. It feels like time has stopped and everyone has frozen right where they are. Waiting. Hoping for a miracle. Everyone watching to see if there's any life left in her tiny, fragile body. The wolves have changed back into their human forms and slowly stepped out into the sand. We're all waiting. As every second goes by I feel the panic building, not just in me, but everyone that's here on this beach. I look around at each of their faces; they're all wearing the same pained expression. It dawned on me. They love her too. Every last one of them. I almost wanted to laugh because I realized we actually have something in common. Bella. We all love that beautiful girl. I can't believe I'm in love with her. I am really, truly in love with her. She has to make it. I cannot live in a world where Bella didn't exist. She's become my everything. I wonder if this is why Alice sent me away. She must have known that I would have ended up back in Forks to find Bella, love of my life.

"Jacob, Jacob stop. Hurry sit her up." She breathed! Praise God! I wanted to rush over to her, but I saw Jacob glance at me, warning me not to come any closer. Embry helped Bella sit up and had her resting against his chest. She's spluttering and coughing; she's trying to say something, but can't quite get it out. The others slowly start moving closer, waiting, watching for her eyes to open up. Jacob is right in front of her, she'll see him first. Her coughing has slowed and her heart is starting to beat normally again. I can see the color in her face returning. I can't get much of a read on her emotions, they're too sporadic. It took a few more moments and then her breathing became more regular again and then she opens her eyes and looks up at Jacob and she slowly turns her head to look at who is holding her. Then I saw her lip quiver and she looked like she was about to start crying, something I was not expecting. A single tear spilled from her eye and rolled down her check.

"Bella? Bella, honey, are you okay?" Since when does Jacob call her 'honey'? She looked like she was about to answer, but she burst into tears and I could feel crippling disappointment rolling off of her. She clung to Embry and his eyes met with Jacob, they were both confused and deeply concerned. Embry tried talking to her asking her to talk to him. She whimpered. "Bella, please. You're killing me here. What happened? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" She took a couple of calming breaths and whispered into his chest just one word.

"Jasper." More tears slid down her soft cheek and I stared at her and if I still had a heartbeat. It would have stopped at hearing her say my name. Jacob turned his head and looked at me. He was just as confused and surprised as I was. He locked eyes with me and turned and looked back at Bella. "The leeches' brother?" She nodded her head. "I-I r-re-really thought h-he was here this time. I-I thought it was him who saved me. Oh my gosh. I really am going crazy." This time? What does she mean this time? Jacob calmly reached for her and gentle placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up until her eyes met his. "Bella, you aren't going crazy. He's here. He saved you from the water" Her eye widened and she watched as Jacob stood up and moved out of the way, revealing that I was just a few yards behind him. She gasped and her heartbeat picked up. She grabbed Embry's arm, getting his attention. Without looking away from me, she asked him, "Is he real, Emrby?" He kind of laughed and said. "He's real, Bells." He helped her stand up and held on to her as she balanced herself and he looked at me, giving me permission to come over. He was no longer afraid of me. I watched Bella's beautiful brown eyes as I walked over to her and I had to resist picking her up and holding her in my arms. But her tiny, delicate hand reached out and touched a lock of my hair and twirled it in her fingers and she smiled at it. She looked up at me; our eyes meeting again and she smiled that beautiful Bella smile and jumped into my arms.

"Jasper! It really is you. It was you the whole time." Whole time? I have no idea what she's talking about, but I wrapped my arms around her and smiled into her hair. "Yes, darling, it's me."


	8. Chapter 8

I am so amazed at the response my story had. I had over 2,000 hits on this story last month! Thank you guys! I can't tell you how much that means to me! You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :D Take heart my friends!

~Maggie

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

JPOV

There are not enough words to describe how I'm feeling right now. That's saying a lot too, considering that I'm the empath. I'm sitting here on the beach still holding on to my Bella as tears one by one slid down her face as she tells me everything that happened after her birthday party. He left her. He just left her, all alone in the forest. Doesn't he know that, that is the stupidest thing you could ever do? Does he not remember that he isn't the only monster out there? Bella told me about Laurent. I cannot tell you how much that scared me. What were WE thinking? Just leaving Bella alone, did we honestly think she would be safer without us? As she told me about him, I glanced up at Jacob and Embry and realized that we (Cullens) failed Bella, I failed her. I knew better than to just leave her here. Once again, I owe these two young boys sitting before me. They protected her, when we didn't. We owe them so much. I owe them so much. Jacob nodded his head towards me; I think he understood what I was trying to say to him by looking at him. Bella was still talking, and telling me everything that happened after that, and when she first started seeing me.

"I really thought I was going crazy, at first I was doing stupid things so, I could see Edward. I knew he wasn't really there, but whenever I did something risky I could hear his voice, telling me different things. To 'walk away' 'be safe' 'don't do this,' but then I saw you one night." She stopped and looked up at me. "I had had the same dream every night, since Edward left. Him leaving me and then Victoria killing me, but it changed one night. You were in, Jasper. You saved me from Victoria, but before I could get to you, you vanished." I saw her chest heave a bit and she gulped. "I normally fall back asleep after those kinds of dreams, but I felt strange. I felt calm and I had this strange thought that you were there with me. So, I got out of my bed and went to my window and I swear I saw you sitting under the tree outside my window. I really thought I was losing it then. Not only was I seeing Edward when I was doing stupid things, but now I was seeing his brother outside my window. After that night, my dreams changed. They were less often and had more of you in them. Whether you were real or not. I just felt better, I even felt well enough to start hanging out with these two." She said playfully slapping Embry and Jacob "I couldn't wait to come home at night though. I knew I would end up seeing you outside my window. I didn't always look though, I didn't need to. I could feel you. Your presence. I know we weren't friends, really. You rarely even made eye contact with me and would walk the other way every time I came into the same room you were in. I thought you hated me." A tear rolled down her check and I saw her wipe it away and I felt my heart, if I had one, sink. She thought I hated her? I know I was never around much, but it was for her safety. I tried to be in control, but I couldn't put her life at risk. If I had actually hurt her, not only would Edward have killed me, but Alice too. Alice can be quite scary when she wants to be. I reached down to Bella and as gently as I could placed my hand on her face.

"Bella, I'm sorry." She looked up at me and I heard her heart skip a beat. She started saying something, but I cut her off. "No, no Bella, I am truly sorry. I was trying to stay away from, but I promise it wasn't because I hated you. I was so afraid of hurting you. I had a right to be scared, Bella, I almost killed you. If Edward hadn't stopped me, you wouldn't be here right now. Bella, I will never forgive myself for that and for everything that happened after that night. I'm so sorry, I wasn't here to protect you. Out of all of us, I know better, more than anyone the kind of monsters that are out here. I knew Victoria would eventually come after you, just like I knew James would never stop coming after you." If I could have been crying, I would have been right now. I have never felt guiltier than I do at this moment. My hand was still on her face and I felt her tiny hand slide over mine and then up to my face. I didn't want to look at her.

"Jasper, please look at me." I'm acting like a teenager girl and being stubborn. "Quit being stubborn Jasper!" I look towards her and slowly locked eyes with her. "Jasper, I forgive you. I forgive you for everything. For my birthday, for leaving, for everything that you seem to be blaming yourself for. Jasper, you came back for me. You saved me."

"No, no I didn't save you. They did." I said pointing to at the boys. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, Jasper, I'm not talking about that. You saved me from myself. I was lost and alone and now that I know that it really was you outside my window...it was you who saved me from my depression. You pulled me out of it. Do you know how scared I was the first time I drove out to La Push? I almost turned around and went home, but I looked up in my rear view mirror and I saw you. Seeing you gave me the courage to move on." Holy crap! She did see me! Of course I did NOT want her going there, but I'm glad I helped her, somehow. She giggled.

"Why are you laughing miss?" She beamed up at me

"You make the best facial expressions when you're thinking." Paused and looked at Jacob and Embry. She was still leaning up against me, but held out her hands to each of them and they graciously held on to her hands. "Don't think I forgot about the two of you. You guys changed me to. You helped me get over Edward and patiently listened to me as a cried for weeks over him. You taught me how to have fun again and even though you guys ended up leaving me too...you guys came back for me too. Thank you for saving me." She wanted to stand up and they pulled her up on her feet and she wrapped her arms around Jacob and hugged him and stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek and then turned to Embry and did the same thing, but she held on to him longer and started whispering into his ear. "I'm sorry for not listening to you, Embry. I know you were calling after me, but I kept running anyway. I understand now, that you couldn't tell me what was going on with you and Jacob. I remember now. I know what you are." He looked surprised "I know what all of you are." She said to the others who had been watching this whole thing play out. "I've kept the Cullen's secret for quite some time now and I promise I will keep your secret as well. Please, don't hurt Jasper. I know the treaty has been broken, but please make an exception. He did it to save me. That's why you are, what you are, to save the mere mortals?" She kind of chuckled, which got a few laughs from those around. She looked at Sam as he stepped forward. He seemed like a man of few words and he looked at me and I could tell he was uncertain, but he looked back at Bella and nodded his head. She smiled and turned back to me and took both of my hands into hers. "Jasper, will you take me home now?" I smiled at her and in one swift move, I had her up on my back and I heard her giggle as I took off towards her house. I would come get her truck later.

The treaty line was up ahead, but that's not what made me stop. I heard Bella gasp and she scrambled down my back, but glued herself to my side. I could feel the fear rising up in her heart and she looked up at me and I wrapped a protective arm around her, but my eyes were locked on the one vampire standing on the other side.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! I went home to California to visit family and friends! I had missed them dearly! I was going to make this chapter much longer, but it would have taken me a few more days to get it out and I didn't want to keep you all waiting! I hope you guys like it and please review! Reviews are like icing on a cake or air that we breathe! Lol!

Disclaimer-

Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

EPOV

Alice called me and told me that Bella was gone. I didn't believe her though. I had to see her for myself. I ran as quickly as I could back to Forks, Washington and found myself standing at her house. I was beyond confused. I could smell several scents that truly surprised me. I expected to smell Bella and Charlie, of course, but I didn't expect to smell the scent of a werewolf or my brother. His shocked me the most. Why was Jasper here? I could smell him everywhere. All around the outside of her house, under her window, in her tree. I had to get inside and thankfully the front door was unlocked. I was relieved instantly, when I could clearly smell that he had not been inside her house.

And that was when it hit me. He's been stalking her. He has her. He is the reason why she's gone. I could feel the fear and panic rising up inside my unbeating heart and I raced back outside. Her truck was gone; I didn't even check for it when I arrived, he must have taken in it. I smelled the air, trying to figure out where he went. It took me a couple of minutes to figure out which scent trial was the freshest, she headed to La Push and he must have followed her.

I raced over to La Push and stopped just before the treaty line. I can't cross it, but I know they both did. Jasper must have lost it, if he was willing to break the treaty to get to Bella. I could feel the anguish replacing the fear and panic that was within me. Bella was gone forever and it was my fault. I never should have left her alone. I should have at least stayed behind and watched over her from a distance to make sure she was safe. If I had just done that, she would still be alive.

I fell to my knees and sobbed into the ground. I would never get to see her beautiful face again. I would never get to hear her laugh or see the blush rising into her cheeks. Why did I leave her? Why didn't I just stay behind? I killed Bella, the moment I left her behind, I signed her death certificate. She needed me. I was supposed to protect her. I pounded my fist into the ground, hating myself more with each connection with it. I will never forgive myself for what I have done. How will I face everyone back home? They will surely hate me now.

After a few more moments, I calmed down enough to stand up on my feet. I slowly turned around and was about to head back home when I heard a giggle from behind me and then a gasp. I froze right where I was at, afraid to turn around; because I was afraid I was dreaming this. I knew that giggle, I knew that gasp. It had to be her. I took a breath and turned around just in time to see a shocked Jasper locking eyes with me and Bella climbing down from his back. The strangest part of all, was seeing Jasper wrap an arm, protectively around Bella and her take a step closer to him. Was she was afraid of me? Is he was protecting her?

I suddenly felt lightheaded and the world started spinning around me and then everything went dark and the last thing I heard before I hit the ground was Bella screaming my name.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story! I started two other stories and I have a third one running around in my head! To make up for the long wait, I made this really long for all of you! Please read and review! There's only a chapter or two left on this story!

I own nothing, all character's belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

As I lay on the couch in Carlisle's office, I watched her standing by the only window in the office. I don't need Jasper's gift to figure out how she's feeling. She's mad, frustrated and a little confused. I keep watching her squint her eyes in frustration, as she looks outside and then she bangs her tiny fist on the windowsill. She does this over and over again. She hasn't noticed that I'm awake yet, but I don't want to alert her. I can tell she's trying to figure something out, like she's trying to make up her mind. She grasps the windowsill with hands, lowering her head and raising up her shoulders. She's silent, but I can tell that there's a battle within. She's sighs and raises her head up and glances over at me.

"You're awake." She says without much enthusiasm. I was kind of hurt by this, she didn't run over to my side taking up my hand and holding it close to her heart. She just stood there watching me.

"Yes, love, I'm awake." She laughed, but it wasn't the laugh that I was used to, there was a sort of hardness to it. She turned around and leaned against the window, with her arms folded over her chest and watched me. Her face was blank, but then turned hard.

"Don't you ever call me that again?" There was hatred in her voice; I have never heard my Bella use that tone of voice with me. It shocked me and I wanted to go over to her, but before I could move she had marched out of the office. I sat up from the couch and ran my fingers through my hair. How did all of this happen? When did it all become so messed up?

"You did this, you know." Said a tinkling voice from the doorway. I looked up to see Alice standing there. "If you hadn't insisted on leaving her, here all alone, none of this would have happened. It's your fault." Her voice was rising with each sentence.

"I was protecting her. I just wanted her safe, Alice." I said as I tried not raising my voice at her. She came over and sat down next to me.

"I told you, it was a mistake. I told you that leaving her wouldn't be a good idea. You wouldn't listen to me and now not only have you lost Bella, but I lost Jasper too." She'd be crying if she could. "If you would have just let us stay and work through this, we wouldn't be in this position now." She was mad at me, but I'm mad at her too.

"Weren't you the one, who sent Jasper away? You remember THAT Alice? You were the one who told him that you didn't love him anymore. So how is THIS, my fault?" She looked at me in shock, just like Bella had never been so cold to me; I had never been so cold to Alice.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I said as I tried wrapping an arm around my pixie of a sister, but she slapped my arm away.

"No, no, you're right. This is as much my fault as it is yours." She stood up from the couch and walked away, but before she left the room, she looked back at me. "He loves her, you know." She said sadly "She doesn't know it yet, but she loves him too." She left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Bella loves Jasper? How could this be? I put my head in my hands and sobbed tearlessly into them.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

After I left Edward in Carlisle's office, I went outside and sat on the big rock in the Cullen's front yard. I had once pictured myself, after I turned into a vampire, arm wrestling Emmett. It will never happen now. Speaking of Emmett, I can hear him walking towards me, he and the rest of the Cullen's arrived shortly after Edward passed out yesterday. I haven't spoken to any of them. I'm mad at them, especially Emmett. I really saw him as the big brother I never had, where was he when I needed him?

"Hi Emmett." I said before I turned to look at him.

"How'd you know it was me?" I laughed a little to myself.

"You're the only vampire I know, who makes noises when you walk." I said as a scooted over to let him sit next to me on the rock. He sat down and we both quietly stared out into the forest. Angry tears started rolling down my face, I didn't want to be mad at him, but I was he left me just like the rest of them.

"Bella, I'm so-"

"NO! No," I started as I jumped off the rock to face him. "Don't say that word! I don't want to hear it. You left me. How could you?" I was yelling at him and I could see the rest of the Cullen's coming out of the house and standing on the porch watching us. "Do you have any idea what I went through? Do you know what it was like for me when I found out you left? I thought I was like your sister. Family doesn't leave anyone behind. Family sticks by each other through the good times AND the bad times." I raised my voice every time I said family. "You guys were always talking about how we were a family and that I completed it." I felt my anger diminish ever so slightly as the pain in my heart grew. "But you all left me, without even saying good-bye." I said as my voice broke and I looked up into the eyes of the people I once called family. Just like with Emmett, I don't really want to be mad at them, but they hurt me. They hurt me so deeply that I wasn't sure where that left us.

I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want to be around that family anymore. I can see Jasper watching me and the look on his face is heartbreaking... I want him to come away with me, but I can't take him from his family. I can't ask him to leave them for me. I'm not even sure how I feel about him at this moment. I turned away from the Cullens, suddenly wanting to be alone and I took off towards the forest. I know it would only take seconds for any of them to catch up with me, but I heard Alice telling them that I wanted to be alone.

I ran deep into the forest, not even caring that I had fallen several times and scraped my hands and caught my hair on a branch. I had to get away. As I ran I kept thinking about everything that has happened since I first moved to Forks. So, many bad things have happened. Why did I move here? Why didn't I stay with Renee and Phil? None of this would have happened if I had just stayed with them. The Cullen's wouldn't have had to save me all the time, but every time they did, they always said they wouldn't have it any other way. After all of that I've been through with them and then they just leave! Without even so much as a 'good-bye' they all just left me, like I had meant nothing to them at all. Only Jasper, of all people, returned to watch over me. Why wasn't it Edward? Did I really mean that little to him. That thought made me angry and I had stopped running for a moment, but with that last burst of angry, I took off again.

* * *

><p>I had been running and walking for hours. Stopping every now and again to let my anger and frustration out on a bush or small tree. I had no idea that I had so much pent of anger and frustration, but it felt good to let it all out. I'm getting tired though and I should head back, but I came across a moss covered log and sat on it instead. I could hear a creek nearby and I listened to the water as it splashed over everything in its path. I have a headache from crying and thinking too much, but I felt strangely at peace. As I sat here thinking and going over everything in my head, I had come to a final conclusion. I would leave the Cullen's. I would leave them before they could leave me again. I would miss Jasper terribly, but he should be with his family. I don't think I have developed deep feelings for him, I mean I only found out yesterday that he was even here in Forks, and he should be with Alice anyway. He belongs with her and not with someone like me.<p>

I think it's time for me to move to Florida and stay with Renee and Phil now. She would like that, Renee tells me every time she calls, that I can come home whenever I'm ready. So I think it's time and I'm ready to be home and put all of this behind me. I know Alice must have seen my decision and had informed the family. I have a feeling they will try stopping me, but my decision is final. They won't be able to persuade me on this.

As I look around, I realize that I have no idea where I am, but I really hope I'm in La Push territory. I know my truck is still at the beach and I should get back to it. Plus the Cullen's won't be able to touch me if I'm on the other side of the treaty line. I got up off the log and brush the leaves and debris off my pants. I'm glad Jasper took me home for a bit this morning; I had changed into pants and a warm sweater and put on tennis shoes. My heart ached a little as I thought about him again. I had to put him out of my mind though, the Cullen's will catch up with me any second and I don't want to deal with them right now. So, I took off in what I'm hoping is the right direction. It was only a moment later when I started hearing the Cullen's calling my name.

"Bella! Please wait!" I heard Esme's sweet voice calling to me.

"Don't do this Bella. Let's talk about this." I guess Edward is feeling better now, but he's the last person who could change my mind though.

I could tell that they're gaining on me. Darn those vampires and their vampire speed. I saw Edward burst through the trees and it startled me and I fell to the ground, but as I was falling, something on a tree about ten yards in front of me, caught my eye. It was a dream catcher, like the one Embry had made for me a few weeks ago. I just have to get to that tree and then they can't get to me. I stood up on my feet as the rest of the Cullen's came into my view and I glanced back at the tree. This would be a long shot. There's seven of them and they're all faster than me.

"Don't do it Bella." I heard his voice and my eyes filled instantly with tears. I don't know why he has this effect on me. "Please Bella, don't leave me." He's breaking my heart, but he doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Alice. I felt myself become determined; I would do this for him. So he could be happy and not have to worry about me ever again. He could live his life with Alice and never again think about the human girl that had caused his family so many problems. I ran towards the tree as fast as my legs could carry me, but then his voice cut through my heart again.

"Bella, I'm sorry!" He yelled and I stopped running, my feet freezing to the ground. I didn't turn to look at him; I just kept my eyes on the tree in front of me. I can almost touch it. "Bella, I'm sorry for attacking you, I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for not talking to you sooner, but I am NOT sorry for falling in love with you." He doesn't mean it, he can't mean it. He loves Alice, not me. At least that's what I will keep telling myself. The sooner I'm gone, the better. I want so desperately to turn and look at him, but I can't. I can't look into his eyes, because if I do... I know I won't go through with this and I have to do this. I have to do this for him. So, I take a deep breath and run across the treaty line and hide myself behind the back side of the tree and sink down to my knees and cover my face with my hands as I start to cry.

* * *

><p>It's getting dark now and it's getting cold. I can barely keep my eyes open as I try to find my way back to my truck. I tripped over another root and I just laid here. Wow, this feels familiar. It's not like I've never been lost in this forest before. At least this time, it's me leaving. I smiled to myself; I am stronger than I think. This pain in my heart will pass sooner or later. At least I hope it will. I keep playing Jasper's words over and over in my head. Could he really love me? My heart skipped a beat when I thought about that. Ugh, I need to get up again. I can hear wolves in the distant and I really don't want to become their midnight snack. I pushed myself up on my feet again and started walking. Only to stop suddenly. Wolves? There aren't wolves in Forks. They're not native to this area. Native? I stood there searching my brain, there's something that I'm missing here. Something that I'm forgetting.<p>

Wolves... why is this ringing a bell? Wolves, wolves, wolves, I kept repeating in my mind and then it hit me. Jacob! Oh my gosh! The wolves, cold ones, the treaty... it was hitting me like a ton of bricks! It was Jacob who told me about the cold ones! Is it true? What he told me about his tribe's legends? Is he a werewolf? Is that why he and Embry stopped talking to me? I felt completely overwhelmed by this revelation. I could still hear the wolves, but they're sounding further away. Are they looking for me? So, I did the only thing I think of, I screamed their names.

"Jacob! Embry! I'm over here!" Wow that felt weird. I would feel really stupid if I was wrong and I'm about to be eaten by wolves. I could hear the sounds of something large running towards me, crashing through the bushes and underbrush. It got quiet all of a sudden and I hid myself being a tree and I waited and then I heard something.

"Bella?" It was getting to dark now, but I could make out his figure about fifteen yards from where I was hiding. I waved my arm at him as I squinted to see him better.

"Embry! Is that you?" I said as I started stumbling over to him.

"Yes, it's me! Please stay right there and don't hurt yourself." He said laughing as he reached me. I felt relief wash over me as I realized that I was safe. I launched myself at him as he caught me in his arms. I felt him relax in my arms. "Bells, what were you thinking? Taking off into the forest again? Gosh you scared us." I let go of my death grip on him. I was a little confused.

"How'd you know I was out here?" He paused and gave me a funny like, like he wasn't sure if he should tell me.

"Jasper, he came found us shortly after you took off into our side of the treaty. Bells-" He paused and scratched his head. "What are you doing? He saved your life and now you're leaving him? Were you even going to tell Jake and me that you were moving? What? Where you just going to leave in the night and not say good-bye to us?" I couldn't believe it, but I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Do you have any idea how much that would have hurt us? Hurt me?"

To be honest, I hadn't even thought about Jake and Embry. I just wanted to get away from the Cullen's and start my life over. I'm a jerk. I'm worse than I jerk, I'm scum! How could I do that to them?

"You once told me, how much it hurt you that the Cullen's left and didn't give you any explanation and here you are doing the exact same thing to me and Jake?" He was right. Everything he was saying was right. I don't even know if I would have said anything to Charlie either. I just was thinking about myself.

"Oh my gosh, Embry. I am so sorry!" I said as I jumped into his arms. He and Jake are my best friends. How could I do that to them?

"Please, just don't leave, Bells. We'll figure this out together. Gosh, I can't believe I'm going to say this," he said as he put me back on my feet. "Now, I don't know how you figured out what I am, but I figure since you know that, you also must know how I feel about your precious Cullen family?" He looked at me and I nodded my head. Immortal enemies... gotcha. "Jasper is a good person. He's crazy about you Bella. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for him to pull you out of the water and have to ask us for help. I wish you could have seen him Bella, if you had just seen the way he was looking at you, you wouldn't be trying to run away from him." He ruffled my hair a bit and smirked. "He's crazy in love with you kid."

I couldn't help but smile as Embry told me this. I felt my heart warm up and I wanted more than anything to go see Jasper. Embry smiled and picked me up and swung me up on his back.

"Come on, I'll take you to your leech!" I laughed at the nickname and held on tight as Embry took off to find Jasper.

* * *

><p>So…. What do you guys think? I know it took me so long to get this chapter out! Please review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my dear, faithful readers! I am so sad to announce that after this chapter… I only have one more to post :'( It's exciting and sad to finish a story! I've been writing this one for so long! Way before I posted it on here! I can't tell you how much I appreciate the reviews and messages I have received for this story! You guys are amazing! Also, I wanted to give a big THANK YOU to my pre-reader CassyRoxx!

Real quickly, I just wanted to let you know about the other stories I have started. One is called Nothing Is As It Seems, it's a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover with Bella and Fred. The other story is call Hearts Cold As Ice, which is a Twilight/Vampire Diaries crossover with Bella and Kol! I hope you guys will check those out at some point too!

Alrighty, on with the story!

888888

Previously on Bella' I'm Sorry

"Oh my gosh, Embry. I am so sorry!" I said as I jumped into his arms. He and Jake are my best friends. How could I do that to them?

"Please, just don't leave, Bells. We'll figure this out together. Gosh, I can't believe I'm going to say this," he said as he put me back on my feet. "Now, I don't know how you figured out what I am, but I figure since you know that, you also must know how I feel about your precious Cullen family?" He looked at me and I nodded my head. Immortal enemies... gotcha. "Jasper is a good person. He's crazy about you Bella. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for him to pull you out of the water and have to ask us for help. I wish you could have seen him Bella, if you had just seen the way he was looking at you, you wouldn't be trying to run away from him." He ruffled my hair a bit and smirked. "He's crazy in love with you kid."

I couldn't help but smile as Embry told me this. I felt my heart warm up and I wanted more than anything to go see Jasper. Embry smiled and picked me up and swung me up on his back.

"Come on, I'll take you to your leech!" I laughed at the nickname and held on tight as Embry took off to find Jasper.

8888888

"Bells!" Called Jacob, as he ran over to Embry and me. "You remembered, didn't you?" I nodded my head as he picked me up and spun me around. "I knew you would remember. Honey, I am so sorry about what happened this morning." He started as he sat me down.

"It's okay Jake." I said as I hugged him from the side.

"We wanted to tell you about us, Bella, but we aren't allowed to talk about it. I guess Jacob found a loop hole or something?" He looked to Jake and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Well, I told Bells about the werewolf legends, before I found out that we aren't allowed to talk about it with other people. I didn't mean to." I laughed at him; I really hope he won't get in any trouble for telling me about them.

"It's okay Jake; I think Sam will let it slide. Plus, I'm glad Bella knows now." He said as he stole me from Jacob's arms and kissed the top of my head. "I can't tell you how bad I felt, when you took off this morning. I wanted to follow you, but Sam had heard our conversation and ordered me not to go after you." I scrunched my face up as I thought about what he said. 

"What do you mean ordered?" I looked towards Jake and he took my hand helped me up into the back of my truck and the jumped in himself, followed by Embry. We all got comfortable and I waited for one of them to start talking. They were both looking back and forth between each other.

"Cat's already out of the bag." Embry shrugged at Jacob. "Might as well tell her everything." I looked to Jacob and he seemed to agree with Embry and then he turned his body so he was facing me directly. He then began his tales of the Quileute Tribe.

It took a while for Jacob to tell me everything, but I learned more about the purpose of the werewolves, imprinting and why cold ones 'suck'. It was a very educational talk and I did enjoy hearing about everything, but it was time for me to go. I told them that I felt bad for keeping Jasper waiting. I kissed each of my werewolves on the cheek and gave them big hugs, promising that I would come back and visit soon... I just hoped that they believed me.

I climbed into my truck and waved at them. At least now they can't say I left without saying goodbye to them. I felt a little guilty as I drove away. I just hope they don't realize that I'm turning in the opposite direction of my house. I hope Alice can't see me either. I tried clearing my mind and kept telling myself over and over that I was driving home. I just can't let it slip where I'm really going.

888888

I'm glad my wallet was still in my truck. It was pretty much the only thing I had on me as I drove to the airport. As I parked my truck, I looked around to make sure I hadn't been followed. I felt confident that I had made it to the airport without being discovered, but my confidence lingered as I walked up the stairs to the airport and heard someone scream. I whirled around to see a large, brown wolf running away. They found me. I felt my heartbeat pick up and ran into the airport! I have no idea who it was, but that wasn't an ordinary wolf.

I quickly got in line and paid for a one-way ticket to Jacksonville, Florida. Since I only had my wallet, I quickly ran to the security line and took my shoes off and threw them into a container and placed my wallet in next to them. I watched as it went through a scanner and then a security guard called me forward and I had to stand in a human sized scanner and place my arms on my head. The guard cleared me and told me to get my things. I quickly put my wallet in my jacket pocket and slipped my shoes on. I all but ran to the terminal and hoped that we were boarding already.

FINAL BOARDING CALL FOR SEATTLE, WA to JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA.

Luck was with me today. I quickly showed the lady with the ticket scanner, my boarding pass and slipped through the tunnel and ran onto the plane. I sat down on my seat and pulled my legs up to my chest. What am I doing? Jacob and Embry are going to kill me! I felt guilt like I have never felt before and started crying, pulling my legs as close to me as possible. Jasper's face came into my mind. Remembering when I first saw him after the cliff diving incident. Jasper did not strike me as the type who would get scared, but when I saw him, he looked terrified and guilty. It killed me to see him like that, and now, I'm doing this to him? I hate myself right now, for hurting him. I have to remind myself that he's the reason why I'm doing this. I take a few calming breaths and it seems to help. I lower my feet the floor and whiped the tears from my eyes.

I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing this for Jasper and for Alice too. I'm still mad at her for leaving me, but she's still my friend and I can't hurt her. She loves Jasper more than life itself. Whatever crush Jasper seems to have on me, will go away eventually. Even as I think this, I know it's not true. Jasper loves me and I don't know when it happened, but I fell in love with him too.

I started gazing out the little window, when I heard a commotion going on at the front of the airplane.

'Please! Just let me talk to her!" I heard his voice and I felt myself sink into my chair. He's here? Why is he doing this? Can't he see that I'm doing this for him?

"Sir, you are going to have to leave now." Said a grouchy stewardess. "I don't even know how you made it this far."

"Please, I just need two minutes with her and then I will leave. I promise." He was begging. Did I really mean that much to him? I could hear the pain in his voice. Before I realized what I was doing, I was out of my seat and pushing past the oncoming passengers and stopped when I could see him standing there with his head down and he looked defeated. In all the times I have seen Jasper; I have never seen him look so sad. It broke me. Jasper should never be that sad. I would make sure of it. I will never allow my Jasper to hurt like that again. I couldn't get to Jasper, because they were too many people in my way. So, I closed my eyes and pushed out to him all the love I felt for him. It overwhelmed me, but in a good way and I know that the other passengers are staring at me, but I didn't care.

"Bella." He breathed as he whispered my name. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. He looked like he was melting, in complete awe of what he just felt from me. I started pushing my way through the people, separating me, from the man that I love. The stewardess that was in front of Jasper looked at me and then at Jasper and moved out of the way. Jasper was in front of me in seconds. We were so close that we could almost be touching. My heart was beating erratically and I could see his shoulders were moving up and down, like he was trying to catch his breath. "Do you mean it, Bella? What I felt, was that real?" I stared up into his beautiful honey colored eyes and whispered...

"Yes." That's all he needed to hear and he closed the distance that was between us, pulling me into his arms, crashing his lips to mine. As I dug my fingers into his hair. He pushed out to me, all the love that he has for me. I didn't understand love until that moment. When we pulled away, I looked into his eyes and I felt like his was looking into my soul. I had never had anyone look at me like this before. I couldn't stop myself from three little words slipping out.

"I love you." I could see my words reaching his heart and he closed his eyes for a moment as he absorbed them. His eyes were still closed, but I could see his face pulling into a brilliant smile and he opened his eyes and I could see a twinkle in them and I saw one, single tear spill over his eye. I gasped when I saw it. "Jasper." I whispered to him as I reached out to touch it, it burned my finger a little, but I didn't care.

"I love you Bella." My eyes snapped back to his and I hugged him. Never wanting this moment to between us (and everyone on the airplane) to end. "Marry me." He whispered into my ear. I didn't have to think about it, I wanted more than anything to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Yes!" I whispered back into his ear.

8888

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Here it is… the very last chapter in this story! I want to thank you guys so much for going on this journey with me! It's sad to see it done and over with! I hope you guys like it! Every good story has to come to an end! Please read and review!

Disclaimer-

All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p>Previously on Bella I'm Sorry<p>

"Bella." He breathed as he whispered my name. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. He looked like he was melting, in complete awe of what he just felt from me. I started pushing my way through the people, separating me, from the man that I love. The stewardess that was in front of Jasper looked at me and then at Jasper and moved out of the way. Jasper was in front of me in seconds. We were so close that we could almost be touching. My heart was beating erratically and I could see his shoulders were moving up and down, like he was trying to catch his breath. "Do you mean it, Bella? What I felt, was that real?" I stared up into his beautiful honey colored eyes and whispered...

"Yes." That's all he needed to hear and he closed the distance that was between us, pulling me into his arms, crashing his lips to mine. As I dug my fingers into his hair. He pushed out to me, all the love that he has for me. I didn't understand love until that moment. When we pulled away, I looked into his eyes and I felt like his was looking into my soul. I had never had anyone look at me like this before. I couldn't stop myself from three little words slipping out.

"I love you." I could see my words reaching his heart and he closed his eyes for a moment as he absorbed them. His eyes were still closed, but I could see his face pulling into a brilliant smile and he opened his eyes and I could see a twinkle in them and I saw one, single tear spill over his eye. I gasped when I saw it. "Jasper." I whispered to him as I reached out to touch it, it burned my finger a little, but I didn't care.

"I love you Bella." My eyes snapped back to his and I hugged him. Never wanting this moment to between us (and everyone on the airplane) to end. "Marry me." He whispered into my ear. I didn't have to think about it, I wanted more than anything to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Yes!" I whispered back into his ear.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

We were married exactly one year to the day, from when Bella and I first admitted out loud that we loved each other. It was a beautiful wedding, far more beautiful and filled with more love than any other wedding I have ever been to. That's saying something, because I have been to dozens of weddings in my time. Maybe I'm a little biased, but I think it was more special than other weddings because of the bride. Yep, I'm definitely biased.

Bella looked radiant though, she glowed in a way that only she could. As I watched her father, proudly walk his only daughter down the aisle to me, I couldn't take my eyes off my bride to be. She looked so breath takingly beautiful. She was smiling from ear to ear! She was in a beautiful, elegant ivory colored wedding dress. Her hair was in loose curls, with a few pieces pinned up in a clip, her mother had given to her. I laughed when she showed me she was wearing white sneakers under her dress.

Looking back on this day, it almost didn't turn out like it did. The rest of the Cullen's had left us, when they found out Bella and I were getting married. Alice and Edward took off before we had even gotten back to the house, Esme and Carlisle left to find them and Rosalie and Emmett stayed for a few days, but ended up leaving too. It really hurt both Bella and I. We missed them terribly. Bella felt awful about them leaving, feeling like it was her fault that they had deserted us.

When it came time to send wedding invitations, it had been more than six months since we had heard from any of them. Bella still insisted that we invited them, I'm really glad she did, because a week before the wedding, there came a knock on Bella's front door.

**Flashback**

_"Jasper, what do you think of this?" Bella asked as she handed me, yet another piece of cake to try. I gave her a dirty look, which made her giggle._

_"Are you trying to kill me?" She giggled some more, she loved making me try all her favorite foods, even though she knew they all tasted like dirt to me. I quickly took the fork from her and shoved the piece of cake into my mouth and swallowed it whole. Bella was full on belly laughing by the time I had finished. I heard a knock on the door and Bella jumped off her bed._

_"I'll get it!" She sang as she tried controlling her laughter. She ran downstairs and I heard her open the door. Whoever it was, it caused Bella to gasp in surprise. I was downstairs and by her side before she could do anything._

_"Rosalie?" I asked in shock, looking at my 'twin' sister standing at the door. She was embarrassed and felt a little ashamed._

_"Hi you guys." She spoke to us without looking at us. She was uncomfortable, but I could tell that she wanted to be here._

_"Why are you here? We haven't heard from any of you for months and then out of nowhere, you show up at our house?" I was more than a little upset. The Cullen's had really hurt us and I couldn't believe she was standing here._

_"I know. That's why I'm here. I came to say that I'm sorry." She finally looked up at us and I noticed she had the wedding invitation in her hand. "I've been holding on to this, since it arrived. I told Emmett that there was no way we were coming, but I couldn't throw it away. I'm not really sure why, but I've been keeping it by my mirror. I see it every day. I always think about you guys." I looked at Bella, who was watching Rosalie intently, she didn't know what to make of the scene before us and she surprised me by pulling Rosalie into a hug._

_"I'm so glad you're here Rosalie! I could really use your help." Bella always knew what to say to people. She could make anyone love her. Rosalie looked up at her and smiled timidly, but she seemed grateful that Bella was reaching out to her. It made me so proud of my future wife. She was so forgiving._

_After that moment Rosalie was always by Bella's side leading up to the wedding. More surprises showed up as the wedding approached. Emmett came as soon as Bella pulled Rosalie inside the house and Carlisle and Esme came a few days later. They all apologized for leaving us and made up for it by helping with all the final wedding plans. It felt so right having everyone here. Well, almost everyone._

_We never heard from Alice or Edward, but that was okay. We didn't really miss them anyway._

**End Flashback**

It really was the perfect wedding. It felt right having at least part of the Cullen family there. Looking at all the pictures from the wedding, Bella wanted them hung in the stairway. She wanted to be able to look at them every time she walked up and down the stairs.

I can't help but smile as I reminisce about one of the best days of my life. As I move from picture to picture, I can see one with my bride and myself surrounded by the Cullen's, another with her Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth and Billy Black. They came to represent the Quileute Tribe and I think also to keep an eye on us. There was a picture with Bella's mom and step-father, Phil. There was a picture of Bella with her school friends from Forks High. A picture with me, Charlotte and Peter, and then a few more pictures with just me and my beautiful bride.

Seeing these pictures and reliving all the memories behind each of them, it seems like it was just yesterday when I was sitting beneath Bella's window, resting up against a tree, sending waves of calm to the girl lying in her bed, waking up from another terrible nightmare. So much has happened since then. I smile as I took a picture off the wall and stare at my beautiful girl. I felt a presence of someone watching me and turned around to see Esme standing there. She smiled at me, but there was sadness rolling off of her.

"We're all ready, whenever you are dear." I put my brave face on and placed the picture back on the wall. I walked down the stairs and Esme placed her hand on my arm. "You look amazing sweetheart." I smiled at my mother and kissed her cheek, as she quickly fixed my tie. We walked outside and we were greeted by my family.

"You look good in a suit, man!" Emmett said as he gave me a brotherly hug. "Bells would have liked it on you." He smiled warmly, but just like with Esme, I could feel the sadness rolling off of him.

"If everyone's ready... we should get going." I said to my family and we took off into the woods. Our destination was at Bella's meadow. We were greeted by several familiar faces. Jacob and Embry were there. They're the only ones still around from the Quileute Tribe. They have been really good friends to both Bella and I over the years. Sometimes they even traveled with us. Charlotte and Peter were of course there waiting for me to join them. I could see that Char was trying to get ahold of her emotions, but she was consumed with grief. I went to her and hugged her, telling her that I was going to be okay.

I was very surprised when I looked up to see two people that I hadn't spoken to in over 70 years. Alice and Edward, I guess they came to pay their respects as well.

You see, something that Bella and I talked about for a long time was about when she wanted me to change her. It was an endless discussion, but in the end, Bella and I decided together that she would remain human and live a full human life. Which she did, I made sure of it. We did everything she ever wanted to so. We went cliff diving, sky diving, we hiked Half Dome, in California one night, we saw the world. I showed her the town I grew up in. We researched both of our family histories and went to every place that they all lived in. We went to Italy, Scotland, Ireland, and Australia twice! She loved it there.

Bella even went to school and was an art teacher for several years. Some of her artwork is displayed at a museum in Seattle.

She did everything she could ever imagine doing and when she passed away last week. She went peacefully in her sleep and I held her as she took her final breath. She died happy, knowing that she had accomplished so much in her life. She had no regrets and she lived longer than most human people lived. She lived to a rightful age of 93. I did laugh when I realized it was December 24 when she passed away; she wouldn't have to fight with me the next morning about presents. That was the one thing she never got over. She still didn't like people buying her gifts, even after all of these years. Well she's not here to fight me now... I bought the meadow that she is being laid to rest in and all the land surrounding it. It will officially be known as Bella's Meadow. It was fitting having her laid to rest here, I could always find her here, reading a book or just enjoying the sounds of the woods, while looking at the wildflowers. In all the places she had visited, this was truly her favorite place to be.

I am going to miss my bride, but I have 75 years' worth of love and memories to hold me over until the end of time. Until then, I promised her I would go on living and keep going to new places, trying new things. I would do it for her, for both of us and I will tell her all about it when I join her again someday.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed it! I HUGE THANK YOU to my Pre-reader Caseyroxx!<p>

I just wanted to let you all know about my other stories:

Hearts Made of Ice- is a Twilight/Vampire Diaries crossover, starring Bella and Kol. Summary-Bella, finds out she's pregnant and determined to keep the baby, but was not prepared for the reaction the Cullen's would have. Fearing for the life of her child, she asks Rosalie to help save the child. Rose has ties to an Original vampire, who is prepared to help save the child and save Bella's life. What will happen when Bella meets the rest of the Original family and everyone else who lives in Mystic Falls?

Nothing Is As It Seems- is a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover, starring Bella and Fred Weasley. Summary-Taking place after Edward abandons her, Bella is found by a powerful wizard and the things he has to tell her will forever change her life. What will happen when she discovers that she's a Potter and not a Swan?

I also have two new stories coming out soon:

My Heart Found In Wood- a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover, starring Bella and Oliver Wood. Summary- childhood friends finding love in dark times at Hogwarts

Journey to find Joy- A Twilight/Harry Potter crossover, starring Bella and George Weasley. Summary- taking place after the war at Hogwarts George can't seem to move on with his life after losing his twin brother, Fred. He's sent on a mission to stop a young human girl from falling in love with a vampire named Edward.


End file.
